


Love Cookies

by drvkos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feminine John Egbert, Have no idea if i'll add more, Jealousy, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Short John Egbert, i can't vibe with davekat sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvkos/pseuds/drvkos
Summary: Premise? I don’t know, I just saw a thing about a character accidentally drinking a love potion or something and falling in love with another character, but in this case it’s two characters falling in love with another character and they keep trying to impress him. And in this case it’s Dave and Karkat falling in love with John because why not??
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Love Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, it seems to be a weird world where after the game they have, like, no ptsd, everyone is alive and they’re are all younger (the age they started playing sburb (I don’t exactly know about the alpha trolls though, don’t ask)). They all seem to be on pretty good terms with each other as well. Some things are different like a different house kinda sorta in a way and they can go to anyone’s house if they want to and the ‘earth’ is populated by both humans and trolls and everything’s mixed. No one had a bad relationship with their caregivers and the beta kids are chaotic good, neutral and evil when together. It’s an odd headcanon. (I only got halfway through Homestuck I'm so sorry)

John’s new house was extremely big to Dave and Karkat. The lounge room looked like a theatre with all the couches and a giant tv to play games and to watch movies. His room was twice the size of Dave’s, yet most of it was used for playing games or just lazing around. The island in the kitchen was, to Dave, half the size of his room. They had giant ovens and the biggest fridge in history. The place wasn’t even covered in food or cooking materials as expected but only a plate of pink cookies and some dirty dishes by the sink.  
Dave walked into the kitchen to see Karkat sitting on a stool on the side of the island on his phone, probably scrolling through his contacts seeing if anyone is active. But he wasn’t just checking through his phone because he had some impatient face while glancing at some cookies every once in a while. John probably just took out of the oven during Dave’s bathroom break because some steam was still coming out of them. Karkat was probably checking through his phone while holding himself back but the cookies did look pretty good despite being an extremely light pink.  
“Yo, Egbert,” Dave shouted to the other end of the house after walking into the kitchen but only got the reply of a loud “Yeah?” from John as he sat down.  
“Can we have these cookies?” Dave asked while getting a confused face with a hint of relief from Karkat who put his phone down. The cookies looked really appetising and he knew that anything baked by the Crockers or the Egberts were probably godly, no matter what they look like (if only they didn’t waste it by throwing their food everywhere). He was just a little wary of eating it because he knew that Rose “helped” (as in might’ve used some demon magic on it or whatever) baking it when she was over for a bit.  
“Sure!” He heard from John again.

“Why did you ask, “we”?” Karkat questioned a Dave that had a bunch cookies stuffed into his mouth.  
“You don’t want any?” Dave muffled out, offering a couple of cookies to Karkat. Karkat rolled his eyes in annoyance and snatched the cookies out of Dave’s hand and took a bite out of one of them. If they both weren’t eating so many cookies, they both would’ve agreed that they tasted amazing. Soft and sweet in all the right places. In a couple of minutes they both finished the entire plate, which only had around fifteen cookies, and John had arrived right after they finished. He put the plates away, completely oblivious to the sweating Dave and Karkat who appeared to be staring into the void, their mind’s running in circles as magic took over the two. John started cleaning a couple of dishes and put on some headphones. It looked like he was listening to some real funky music because his too big for anyone hips were moving to the beat, his feet were tapping and his shoulders were bobbing up and down.

Dave and Karkat stared at their little friend’s hips intently. They listened to the light taps his little feet were making, how he cleaned, rinsed and dried the plates. They don’t know what came over them, but all they knew was that John  
was cute  
That John had an adorable personality  
That John was perfect  
That John would do anything for them, and that they’d do anything for him.  
They knew what love was, and they think that they just fell in love with their little friend. Both of them.  
A burning competitive spirit in them light up when they both realised that the other had the same feelings for their little, 5ft, ebony, buck toothed, vision impaired and very feminine looking friend.  
And they both knew that they had to win him over.  
One way or the other.


End file.
